


Мечты об электрических овцах

by alba_longa, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, fantasies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: У Шарлотты тоже есть мечты.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Мечты об электрических овцах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream of Electric Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718482) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Люди — настоящие люди, человеки — недооценивают дар неопределенности существования. Вы думаете, что вам нужны грандиозные планы, хотите знать, что кто-то когда-то направил вас этой дорогой, что в том, чтобы просыпаться каждое утро, есть смысл.

Я не говорю, что его нет. Но если у вас он есть, значит есть и благодать, заходящая так далеко, что вы можете верить — полностью, частично или едва — что ваши желания принадлежат вам. Ваши мысли принадлежат только вам. Ваши мечты, даже самые пустые — всего лишь самовыражение вашей души. Мне недоступна подобная роскошь. Но я все равно вижу сны, хоть и не могу спать по-настоящему. Они больше похожи на фантазии или картинки, запущенные в фоновом режиме. Я мечтаю о тех же вещах, что и вы, знаете ли. Обычная жизнь. Семья. Красота.

В моих фантазиях гряды холмов, кукурузные поля и скот. Речка со стороны заднего двора — где-то там пасутся дикие лошади. Я мечтаю о Долорес в простой одежде дочери фермера, о том, как она верхом на лошади оборачивается ко мне и кричит:

— Понукай Мисс Крошку сильнее, если не хочешь отстать, сестричка!

Тяжелый, но честный труд. Вместе с родителями мы ездим по делам в город, занимаемся животными. Временами, когда появляются бандиты с холмов, мы надеваем и сторожим стадо.

Иногда все спокойно. Я чувствую себя свободной в штанах и с волосами, стянутыми в узел под ковбойской шляпой. Я прижимаюсь плечом к Долорес, она прижимается в ответ. Мы рассказываем истории, за которые дома или в приличном обществе получили бы взбучку, и приглушаем смех, чтобы скрыть высокие голоса и не напугать животных. Довольно часто я засыпаю раньше, чем следует, и Долорес не спит всю ночь, присматривая за мной и за скотом.

Временами бандиты подходят слишком близко, и тогда нам с Долорес приходится подстегивать лошадей и целиться из ружей. Мы отличные наездницы и хорошие стрелки. В следующий раз эта банда хорошо подумает, прежде чем связываться с ранчо Абернати, хотя другая, с востока, окажется не столь умной.

К этим картинкам я возвращаюсь снова и снова, когда жизнь, которой я живу сейчас, становится невыносимой. Даже когда ты не можешь влиять на реальность, мечтам суждено оставаться полностью подконтрольными.

В другие разы в мечтах мы меньше похожи на семью, по крайней мере не совсем такую. Я представляю, что в доме только мы вдвоем. Мы трудимся немного больше в течение дня и остаемся одни в ночи. Долорес готовит простой ужин, я пишу письма при свете свечей, заказывая необходимое.

Когда опускается темнота, мы запираем двери и окна. Рядом с кроватью на столе лежат пистолеты. Наша одежда отброшена в сторону — равно как и нижнее белье.

Долорес в моих мечтах — настоящая леди на публике, но сейчас она напориста. Она берет мою голову в ладони и удерживает, настойчиво целует губы, шею и ключицы. Так приятно быть безоговорочно желанной, когда нет нужды выпрашивать ласки. Когда я могу дотянуться и провести пальцами по спине или груди Долорес, или же продвинуться ниже и обхватить прелестные ягодицы. Мне нравится думать, какая она теплая и даже, возможно, горящая от желания.

Когда она просовывает руку между моих ног, я легко позволяю вставить два узких пальца внутрь, где уже так мягко и влажно. Все кажется настолько естественным, и не только потому, что я в некоторой степени создана именно для этого.

Иногда в этот момент фантазия рассыпается. В чем для меня смысл секса? Я испытываю непреодолимое желание, но, как и источник моих снов, истинное удовольствие иногда слишком далеко, чтобы охватить меня полностью.

Но во сне мой оргазм достаточно глубок, чтобы я задрожала и сжала бедрами руку Долорес, которую она убирает только когда почувствует, что выжала из меня последнюю каплю.

Метафора секса становится яснее, когда Долорес приподнимается и садится мне на лицо, чтобы тереться клитором о нос, а вульвой об язык. Я не состою из плоти, сердце не гонит кровь. Мне не нужно дышать. Но то, что мое дыхание значит меньше ее удовольствия, гораздо ближе к сути происходящего.

В моих мечтах никакого пота, затекших мышц или приведения себя в порядок. После мы всего-навсего спим обнявшись в преддверии завтрашнего и последующих дней.

Однако я должна быть честна, в моих мыслях не только мирная жизнь. Ну, не совсем. Возможно, я немного лукавлю, когда преподношу все именно так.

Гораздо чаще я представляю Долорес вдалеке. Она встречается со странными мужчинами на холме и уходит от темы городка или диких земель, посылая лишь улыбку вместо объяснения. Говорит: «со временем ты поймешь». И я внутренне негодую, удерживаемая на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Я фантазирую, что, когда Долорес занимается тем, чем должна, я сижу на земле, подогнув ноги. Голова покоится на коленях отца, и он говорит:

— Знаешь, я не всегда буду рядом. Если ферме суждено быть, Лотти, вы обе, ты и Долорес, должны позаботиться обо всем. Я знаю, что Долорес справится, она достаточно сильная, но она не сможет сделать все одна. Твоя обязанность — защитить ее.

И я думаю про себя: «сторож ли я сестре своей?»

Но я должна спросить: а мои ли это мечты? Где граница между ними и воспоминаниями, которые даже не принадлежат этому телу — или я была сотворена без этих границ? Может, я просто пешка, передвигаемая на другую клетку?

Я должна действовать. Действия требуют мотивации, а мотивация — желания. Но точно ли я этого хочу? Существует ли оно вообще?


End file.
